


Thinning Hair

by The_Final_Yeehaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo being a drama queen, Hair Loss, Heavy Drinking, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw
Summary: Doflamingo is having a crisis because he is balding as he ages.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Thinning Hair

Doflamingo nearly broke the sink as he looked into the bowl of the sink. 

Hair. 

His hair covered the bottom of the sink, threatening to clog the drain. Anger swelled in his chest as the loose blond strands mocked him. Turning on the tap, he washes their presence down the drain before stomping in his bedroom to grab some wine. Angrily tugging out the cork, Doflamingo brought the bottle to his lips and chugged. He didn’t care that he was spilling the wine onto him as he was messily drunk. 

The King of Dressrosa was angry, bitter at his age. He recalled his late mother briefly mentioning how the men in her side of the family often lost their hair as they grew older. His mother played it off as a sign of wisdom to her sons. Doflamingo knew it was just the shitty genes of Celestial Dragons. His father, the bastard, was one of the few lucky Donquixote males who still had his hair over the age of forty. 

Now, forty-one Doflamingo knows he wasn’t as fortunate as his bastard father was, regarding hair. The large man couldn’t ignore how his once thick blond hair thinned as he entered his late thirties. Or how he finds more and more clusters of hair stuck in his favorite flamingo themed comb. Or, how the proud king found out about the gray hairs.

He lay in bed with a busty redhead, whose name he didn’t care to remember, naked while lying beside him. A faint lightness in the woman’s hair caught the dim candlelight of his bedroom and also Doflamingo’s eye. 

A silvery-gray hair peeked out of the bare woman’s tangled mane of fiery hair. Unconsciously, Doflamingo reached out and plucked the gray hair, ignoring the slight wince of the redhead. He stared down at the gray strand, nearly invisible in the king’s large palm. 

The redhead noticed the gray hair and giggled before coyly smiling at him. She inched closer to him, her nude body slipping away from the pink satin sheets of his bed. 

“If you are going to pluck my gray hairs, it’s only decent that I do the same, my king, ~.” In hindsight, Doflamingo knew the redhead was playfully flirting, attempting to coax him back between her thighs. But at that moment, he saw red. 

Anger and audacity ripped through him. He drank the last half of the wine bottle on his dresser, calling Jora to buy the most expensive blond dye in Dressrosa. Then he ordered the maids to clean up the mess of blood and severed limbs, straining his carpet. 

Age wasn’t a sign of wisdom as his late mother foolishly believed, it was a sign of weakness and mortality. He is a god, by blood right and power. His people feared as such. 

There is no god that ages, they are ageless, given the gift of immortality.

Like a god he is, Doflamingo will obtain that same gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo if you want. 
> 
> Comments are welcomed!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short fic!


End file.
